


Too Hot

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Decisions Verse [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Heated make out, Jesus pulled up his stop sign, shakes fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: After a dinner date, things get a little too heated.





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. 
> 
> Beta'd by my partner in crime @ficklefic

Dahyun shuffled her feet as she walked down the hallway towards Chaeyoung's apartment. It had been a tiring day at work and all she wanted to do was have dinner and cuddle with her girlfriend. She reached the door and let herself in, knowing Chaeyoung was expecting her as it was their usual date night.

The smell of food instantly hit her nose and she made a beeline for the kitchen. A wide smile formed on her face at the sight of her girlfriend by the stove, her foot propped against the side of her knee as she cooked.

"You look like a flamingo." Dahyun muttered as she moved behind Chaeyoung to wrap her arms around her waist. "But a cute one." She placed a soft kiss on the top of her shoulder.

Chaeyoung laughed and tilted her head to the side to kiss Dahyun's cheek. "Aren't all flamingos cute, though?" She turned her attention back to the stove so the food didn't burn.

"I suppose." Dahyun rested her head on the back of Chaeyoung's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"Long day?" Chaeyoung reached back with her free hand and gently scratched Dahyun's scalp, making the older girl hum.

"Very long. I just wanna eat and do nothing the rest of the night."

"I think that can be arranged."

After another ten minutes, the food was done and Chaeyoung unfortunately had to remove Dahyun from her back so she could finish setting the table. Dahyun whined and reached out for her. "Baby, I need to finish and then you can have me all night." She cupped Dahyun's cheeks and gave her a lingering kiss before guiding her to sit at the table.

Dahyun's eyes followed Chaeyoung everywhere she went until she finally sat down at the table for them to have dinner.

"Thank you for cooking tonight." Dahyun reached over and rubbed the top of her thigh.

"No problem. I know how much you love it. Plus, it's healthier than getting take out each time we have a date night."

"True." Dahyun nodded and dug in, humming softly at the taste. "So good, Chae."

Chaeyoung smiled at the compliment and gave her leg a gentle nudge with her foot. They ate and spoke about their day, Dahyun admitting she had a rough one. After they finished eating, Dahyun got up to start cleaning.

"Babe, I can do that la—"

Dahyun cut her off by shaking her head. "You cooked for us, I'll clean everything up. That's the rule and I'm sticking to it." She turned on the hot water and pulled on a pair of gloves before starting to wash the dishes.

Chaeyoung just shook her head and quickly gathered up the rest of the dishes so she could help out. Before she could actually get close to the sink, Dahyun shooed her away by flicking a bit of water on her face.

"Dahyun!" She gasped and pressed into her back to trap her against the counter as she tickled her sides. Dahyun tried to wiggle out of her grasp, nearly losing her breath from laughing.

"Okay! Mercy!" Dahyun doubled over and tried to catch her breath once Chaeyoung finally stopped tickling her sides. "Someone isn't getting a kiss later." She muttered under her breath.

Chaeyoung gasped dramatically and clutched her chest. "You wouldn't dare."

Dahyun looked over her shoulder at the younger girl and nodded. "I can and I will." But as soon as a pout formed on Chaeyoung's face, her resolve was out the window. "That's not fair and you know it."

Chaeyoung kept the pout on her face until she knew Dahyun couldn't take it anymore. Dahyun rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss the pout away.

"See? You can't resist me."

"You exploit my weaknesses, there's a difference." Dahyun put all of the dishes in the drying rack and pulled the gloves off. "But I will say you are very irresistible." She looped her arms around Chaeyoung's neck and kissed both of her cheeks before her lips. "Movie time?"

Chaeyoung rested her hands on Dahyun's hips and nodded. "You can choose this time. I chose last week."

"Deal." Dahyun grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the couch. They both lay down, Dahyun's head tucked underneath her chin. Chaeyoung's arms wrapped around Dahyun, her fingers laced and resting on her lower back.

Dahyun searched for a good ten minutes to find something interesting before settling on one and putting the remote down. She tucked her arms in and got comfortable. "You good?" She looked up at Chaeyoung, who nodded, rubbing her lower back and kissing her forehead.

Throughout the movie, Chaeyoung kept her hands moving against Dahyun's lower back in a soothing motion, her face buried in her hair. Every so often she would leave gentle kisses on the top of her head, making Dahyun smile. "You're affectionate tonight. Not that I'm complaining," she added.

Chaeyoung smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I know you had a rough day. Let me spoil you a little."

Dahyun just smiled wider and put her head back down on Chaeyoung's chest. This was definitely a first for her. Her ex-fiancé never treated her this gently. Being with Chaeyoung finally showed her what being in a loving relationship was like. It was like night and day and she loved every second of it. Just thinking about the younger girl made her heart soar.

She lifted her head again and scooted up so she could connect their lips. The kiss lasted longer than she intended and when she pulled back, she rested her forehead against Chaeyoung's. "I love you a lot, you know?" She muttered.

Chaeyoung looked into Dahyun's eyes and smiled. "I love you, too." She put her hands on Dahyun's sides. "Where's this coming from?"

Dahyun shrugged. "I was just thinking. I wanted to tell you."

Chaeyoung searched her eyes for a few seconds, knowing a thinking Dahyun could be dangerous, before leaning up to kiss her again. Her hand ran up from her side to rest on the side of her neck, her thumb stroking her jaw. Usually, they would have pulled apart by now, but Dahyun tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Chaeyoung's heart started to race.

Dahyun didn't know what came over her, but she couldn't get enough. She cupped Chaeyoung's cheeks and gently sank her teeth into her lower lip, earning her a low moan from the girl underneath her. It sent a bolt of electricity through her body, wanting to do whatever it took to hear it again. She felt Chaeyoung's leg move to hook over her hip, causing their bodies to press together even more. She'd never felt such an intense heat in her lower belly before.

Chaeyoung felt like she was in heaven. She had the most gorgeous woman in the world on top of her, kissing the daylights out of her and she never wanted her to stop. She let her hands move back down to Dahyun's back, her fingers skirting the edge of her top.

Dahyun felt Chaeyoung's fingertips messing with the hem of her top, but didn't move to stop her. She moved her own down to grip Chaeyoung's tank top after feeling her tongue run across her lower lip. Another shot of arousal coursed through her body at the feeling. She opened her mouth slightly to grant the other girl access, which she took instantly.

Chaeyoung ran her hands under Dahyun's shirt as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Any rational thought was out the window at this point, driven completely by her arousal. She gently ran her nails along the middle of Dahyun's back, her tongue teasing the roof of her mouth.

Dahyun couldn't help the moan that bubbled up at the dual sensation. She pulled back slightly, her breathing heavy. Chaeyoung looked up at her, her eyes blown. She leaned up and pressed kisses along the column of Dahyun's neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point. It earned her another low moan from the older girl, making her hips buck down into Chaeyoung. She couldn't help but reach down and rest her hands on Dahyun's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before using it as leverage to flip them over so she was on top.

The motion made Dahyun squeal, her legs moving to lock around Chaeyoung's hips to steady herself. Chaeyoung leaned down and attached her lips back on Dahyun's neck, wanting to figure out the older girl's weak spots. She started near Dahyun's collarbone and worked her way up to just under her ear. As her lips touched a spot just below it, Dahyun's hips gave another jolt.

She smirked against her neck and lightly nipped the area before moving along to her pulse point. She flattened her tongue against it and lazily dragged it upward towards her ear. Dahyun gripped the back of Chaeyoung's tank top and gave it a tug, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. "Chae..." She let out the loudest moan yet, an almost obscene noise. Her hips rose to grind briefly against Chaeyoung's stomach.

At hearing Dahyun moan her name, Chaeyoung moved back up to capture her lips in a heated kiss, humming when she felt Dahyun's hands moving up the back of her top. She let her own move up the front of Dahyun's, but not too far to reach her chest. When Dahyun felt hands in the front of her shirt just below her chest, she pulled back.

"Chae..." Dahyun licked her lips and cupped the sides of Chaeyoung's neck. "I think we need to stop..." Her voice was much deeper than normal and didn't have any conviction behind the words she just said.

Chaeyoung hummed at the huskiness of her voice, her lips hovering just centimeters above Dahyun's. "You don't sound very sure about that." She teased and leaned down to give her a short kiss that had Dahyun chasing after her lips to make it last a little longer.

"I know... But we still should stop." Her voice still sounded reluctant, but her head was winning over what her body wanted. She wasn't quite ready for it to go further.

Chaeyoung nodded and respected her words by moving her hands back to a safe place, resting them on her thighs that still encircled her waist. "Okay." She gave her one last kiss before moving them again to their previous position.

"How did I not know you were so strong?" Dahyun gave Chaeyoung's upper arm a small squeeze as if feeling for the muscles.

"You never really gave me a reason to toss you around like that." She teased and wiggled her eyebrows, earning her a light smack on the arm. Chaeyoung whined and gave Dahyun her best hurt puppy eyes. Dahyun just shook her head and pecked her lips. "Such a baby."

Chaeyoung grinned in victory, and ignored her comment. "Another movie?" She wanted to make the date last as long as possible, knowing Dahyun had to leave soon.

Dahyun nodded. "A short one and then I have to leave."

They settled on an episode of a drama they had been watching before Dahyun started to get up off the couch to leave. Chaeyoung sulked the entire time Dahyun gathered her things. "I don't want you to go..."

Dahyun smiled softly and walked over to give her a long hug, swaying them back and forth. "I know, baby. I don't want to go either, but I have to get up early for work."

Chaeyoung grumbled and rested her head on Dahyun's shoulder. "I'll walk you to your car." She took Dahyun's hand and laced their fingers as she walked them down to her car. "Let me know you got home safe." Chaeyoung cupped Dahyun's cheeks and gave her a few kisses. "I love you. Be careful."

Dahyun grinned into the kisses and rubbed her sides. "I always am. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> After that flamingo remark, I got the song stuck in my head. It'll be there for days.


End file.
